Ring.EXE
Ring.EXE is the NetNavi of Mary Towa. She, along with TurboMan, appear exclusively in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Her Navi Chip attack, Ring Rang, is an electric attack that hits the enemy twice, along with damaging waiting chip data. Another attack is "Jealousy". She and Mary constantly argue about whose fault it was that they lost. She registers Mary in the Battle Chip GP without her knowledge at Yai's request. Game History Her operator, Mary Towa, has stayed at Yai's house and become an exchange student in ACDC Town's School for a week. Since Mary has no friends, Ring secretly registered Mary's name as a contestant in the Battle Chip GP. She told her that it's a 'special plan' to make a lot of friends. Mary was enraged at first, but soon after being introduced to Lan, Mayl, and Dex by Yai, she decided to enjoy the tournament to the fullest. RIng supports this fully by doing most of the talking for her (like accepting NetNavi Chips but without hesitation). After finishing Class E tournaments, both her and Mary are 'introduced' to Chaud by Lan. Lan described Chaud as a 'distant friend who always come to aid when needed'. This interests Mary, as how it is possible to help friends in trouble should the distance be faraway. Mary wonders to herself if she is somehow able to do the same like Chaud, helping and socialize with friends regardless of distance or health. Ring supports this by secretly (again) concocting another plan to socialize with Chaud and ProtoMan by sending a fake threat mail. Chaud and ProtoMan explains that they admit Lan and MegaMan's strength, but not really consider them as 'friends'. Chaud told her that they simply have their own way to socialize with others, thus suggesting Mary and Ring to do the same. Manga History Mary and Ring appear in Volume 4 of the Battle Story Rockman.EXE manga by Jun Keijima and Miho Asada. Mary ran away from Ayankoji's Family bodyguards and meets Lan. They explain their intentions to participate in the N1 Grand Prix, their purpose being to execute a 'secret operation'. Due to their absence in the preliminaries (probably because of Mary's bad health or Yai's disapproval) they attempt to sneak in instead. On the way, Lan and Mary fall into a pit where they encounter Anetta and PlantMan, who are currently executing one of WWW's plans. Mary and Ring cooperate with Lan and MegaMan and defeat PlantMan, though Anetta escapes. Afterwards, Mary explains her true intention to make friends through Net Battle because of her poor health. Lan easily accept them as friends, leading Mary to hug Lan in joy, resulting in Mayl's jealousy. Next, canceling their plan to sneak into the tournament, Mary follows Chaud to the Gas Supply Control Room on Ring's suggestion: "If we solve the problem before the Officials do, we'll become famous!" Inside, Mary uses Ring to assist ProtoMan in a fight against Mr. Match and FlameMan, who seem to be immortal. Thanks to their help, Chaud realizes FlameMan's secret (regenerating by using two candles), and the two pairs emerge victorious. Mary and Ring aren't mentioned again after this event. Gallery Ring.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of Ring.Exe. Trivia *Ring is the first (and only) NetNavi counterpart of a Robot Master to be the opposite gender of their respective Robot Master. *At one point after the Battle Chip GP, in response to dialogue from Mary, Ring says: "Oh, no problem! I will help you! I'll send an invitation and set up a double date with Chaud and ProtoMan! ... Oh ProtoMan!! I'm heading your way!!" This suggests Ring has a crush on ProtoMan. Category:Playable Characters Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge NetNavis Category:Female NetNavis